In Zemyx's Life
by ThreeThreads
Summary: Demyx's life. Zexion's life. Together they form a life of bliss and happiness: Zemyx's life. Nothing can stop them! But what happens when Zexion begins to fail his courses? And Demyx starts to lag in his band? Maybe something CAN stop them! Oh no...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix but if I did, I think I'd make a few changes. But I do have a theory why Disney hasn't let Roxas and Axel or any of our other favorite yaoi or yuri pairings be together. **

**One, Disney is a wimp and freaks out whenever someone kisses or holds hands.  
>Two, if they put Sora and Kairi kissing in the game, then SoraXRiku fans would be disappointed (maybe still keep buying the games in case Sora changes his mind and goes for Riku). Or imagine if Roxas and Axel actually did something together. RoxasXNamine fans would be upset.<br>Maybe they don't make anything happen because they're afraid that someone will end up disappointed. So, they leave us with our Fanfics to be imaginatively happy and still enjoy some Kingdom Hearts.  
>You know, either that, or they just hate us. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>My name is Demyx Myde.<em>

**My name is Zexion Ienzo.**

_I'm eighteen years old._

**I'm eighteen years old.**

_I love to play my Sitar._

**I love to read.**

_I love being LOUD._

**I love silence.**

_Friday nights are for partying!_

**Friday nights are meant for studying.**

_Water calms me down._

**Water annoys me.**

_I'm a senior at Twilight High._

**I am a junior at Twilight College.**

_When I grow up, I'll be in a famous band._

**Currently, I am majoring to be an English teacher.**

_Millions of hot girls will know my name! (Maybe even a few boys. ;)_

**Hundreds of students will know my name.**

_They'll chant my name and ask for my autograph._

**They'll call my name and ask for my intelligence.**

_I'll make a difference..._

**I will make a difference...**

_In music,_

**In education,**

_In fame,_

**In books,**

_In Zexion Ienzo's life._

**In Demyx Myde's life.**

_**In our life:**_

_**In Zemyx's Life.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...that's the first chapter.<strong>

**You can't really notice much about what'll happen in the story but it'll be easier to understand in the next chapter. Don't worry. Just know that it's a Zemyx pairing and stuff will happen. *nods* Mmhm...definately stuff...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, or "Pecy Jackson and The Olympians" or "Green Eggs and Ham" or "The Series of Unfortunate Events" or "The Odyssey".**

_Demyx: italic. _**Zexion: bold. _Zemyx: both bold and italic. _**Normal is when I'm describing it. **_(make sure to recognize it!) _**

**_Saying this to remind MYSELF!_**

* * *

><p>Some say that it all started when Zexion Ienzo and Demyx Myde bumped into each other in the hallway of Twilight High. Or that it started when Zexion Ienzo and Demyx Myde bumped into each other in the hallway of Twilight Junior High. Whichever one it is, it happened when they bumped into each other.<p>

When Zexion Ienzo and Demyx Myde bumped into each other in Twilight Junior High, it was late in the sunny day. School was over and almost everyone was gone except for a few teachers, the swim team and Zexion, who had been in the library.

_When swim practice was over and Demyx changed into dry clothes after a quick shower, he took his time walking through the halls and listening to his iPod. Even at such a young age, Demyx was a master at string instruments and had already recorded himself and downloaded them into his iPod. Having learned how to do that, he posted a few of his songs on the internet and was not that long ago offered a deal with a record company. As he walking and humming along to his song, he was wondering if he should take the deal._

**When Zexion thought he had enough books, enough that when stacked upon each other and put into his arms, they stopped at the top of his exceptionally smart greyish-blue haired head, he left the library and began to head through the halls on his way out of school. Even at such a young age, Zexion had an IQ of 169, meaning he was exceptionally gifted, thus he had already won various science fair trophies, discovered a cure for the common cold, and was not that long ago offered a deal to skip a few grades. As he was walking and balancing his books, he was actually pondering if he should take the deal and skip.**

Then, the two eighth grade students bumped into each other and fell onto their rears. Zexion's books flew out of his arms and Demyx's iPod pulled itself from his ears, as if they were alive, and, like their masters, fell onto the hallway floor.

Within a few seconds, both students sat up and stared at the other, _**Zexion with a scowl,**_ _Demyx with an apologizing grin._ Demyx scratched the back of his blond mullet/mohawk and laughed nervously,

"Man, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going, huh?"

Zexion just nodded and began to gather his books, hoping Demyx wouldn't continue talking.

But he did. "Wow, you've got a lot of books. What project are you working on?"

"I'm not working on a project." Zexion grumbled.

"What?" Demyx got onto his knees and started helping Zexion pick up books. "You read for fun? Who does that?"

Zexion lifted his head and gave Demyx the stink eye. Demyx winced and apologized,

"Sorry...Hey, I read sometimes..."

"Of our grade level? 'Green Eggs and Ham' don't count."

"No!" He objected. "Like 'Percy Jeackson and The Olympians'."

Zexion raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You've read that?" 'Percy Jackson and The Olympians' was actually one of the stories Zexion read when he was just a toddler and continued to read over and over as he grew up. It was one of those stories that he couldn't get enough of, like 'The Series of Unfortunate Events' by Lemony Snicket and 'The Odyssey" by Homer.

"Yup," He smiled with pride. "I'm a son of Poseidon."

"Really? I'm more of a descent of Athena."

"Right, because you're smart. Only smart people read so much." Demyx changes his smile to a kind, toothless one as if he just complimented him.

Zexion purses his lips and looks down at the scattered books. He reaches for one just as Demyx does and their hands accidently touch, Demyx's hand on top of Zexion's. Zexion takes a small light breath of surprise in and looks up.

_Demyx's eyes, round pools of aquamarine that only mean kind sincerity, meet_** Zexion's cold cobalt eyes that shut out the world from his own, better, secretive one. **

_**For a second, Zexion begins to feel warmth from Demyx and starts to open up.**_

**What is this feeling? I've never... **Zexion began to think but then stopped. His heartbeat sped up, he began to feel hot, he could feel his blood rush to his face.

And then that moment happened, the moment that changed their futures forever:

Demyx gently tightened his grip on Zexion's hand, just a little, and leaned forward, just a little.

Thus, the chain of reactions started.

Zexion pulled his hand from Demyx's and stared at the blond in confusion. He stuttered a little, trying to think of something to say, and then just shook his head. After gathering his books, he hurried away, with no word of thanks, scorning, acceptance, or goodbye. Nothing that Demyx could use to try to understand what had just happened.

Later that day, Zexion called the school board, Demyx called the record company, and they told them that they would accept their deals.

**_(...)_**

When Zexion Ienzo and Demyx Myde bumped into each other in Twilight High, it was late in the sunny day. School was over and almost everyone was gone except for a few teachers, the swim team and Zexion, who had been in the library.

_When swim practice was over and Demyx changed into dry clothes after a quick shower, he took his time walking through the halls and listening to his iPod. Even at such a young age, Demyx had already recorded several albums with a record company and was just starting to be noticed by higher ones. He was a part of a band called 'The Melodius Nocturnes' and was the lead singer and gitarist, though he enjoyed playing his sitar when he had the time. Besides constantly practicing with his band, he would spend his time at swim practice, perfecting techniques such as the butterfly, the front crawl, the back crawl and the breaststroke. He practically lived water and music and nothing else ever became more important, like school or girls. _

_Boys, on the other hand, were different. He had one boyfriend in the past four years, Axel Flynn, the hottest bad boy in Twilight High. They had had a serious relationship, lasting two long wonderful years. Axel was Demyx's first in everything. He was his first boyfriend, his first 'time', his first love. But that all went away when they just seemed to drift apart as Axel spent more and more time with the lower classman, Roxas McCartney. Demyx decided to lay off the relationships for a while after that. But no matter how much Demyx forced himself to think of swimming and music, he'd always end up thinking about Axel again. It wasn't until one day when Demyx was getting something from his locker that his books fell out and crashed to the floor, causing a vivid memory to play in his mind._

**Books, **

_an __iPod, _

**_and __two Junior__ High __students falling to __the __floor. _**

**A cute scowl, **

_an apologizing grin__, _

**_a soft, sudden touch, _**

**_leaning in, _**

**_pulling __away, _**

**_running away, _**

**_and finally forgeting sixty-nine __million terrifyingly painful days later._**

_Demyx was thinking about it again as he walked through the halls of Twilight High, his iPod buds in his ears, his hands in his deep blue jacket and his eyes concentrated on the floor. He couldn't stop wondering who that boy was and where he must be now. Demyx became disappointed in himself. He had promised himself when he became Axel's boyfriend that he'd stop thinking about the mystery boy and move on. Why was he even stuck on the boy anyway? Demyx was hot, talented and irresistible and the fact that he was unavailable to girls made them want him more. He could have practically anyone so why, oh, WHY was he stuck on that scowling scholar that refused him and left without another word? !_

**When Zexion thought he had enough books, enough that when stacked upon each other and put into his arms, they stopped at the top of his exceptionally smart greyish-blue haired head, he left the library and began to head through the halls on his way out of school. Even at such a young age, Zexion had flown through four grades in three years, graduated high school at the age of sixteen, flown through two more grades of college in two years and became a junior of Twilight College at the age of eighteen. At Twilight College, he was studying to become an English teacher and one of the teachers required for him to spend a semester teaching a real life English class at a real life school. Zexion had chosen Twilight High since he knew the school from having attended it for three years and because it was so close to the college and his apartment (which his parents let him move into since he was so independent and mature).**

**After signing in at the school's front office as a student teacher, he asked if he could look around the school. When given permission, he found out that he could also use his old library card from his high school years. Thus, he left the library with a stack of books. They weren't much but since Zexion was sort of short, they easily formed a stack that towered to the tip of his head. Guess he hasn't grown much in the past five years.**

**But in those five years, a lot had happened...sort of. He never had the teenage experience of going out with someone but hey, look how smart he is! He never went to a party before, well, does summer school count? (He wasn't sent there because of a failed course. He voluntarily went to teach...for pleasure...and you know, volunteer hours. Whatever.) He never had a girlfriend, or the boyfriend he yearned for while attempting to hide from people that he was gay. Mostly because he always thought that school was more important and it wasn't worth it to come out of the closet and possibly lose most of his scholarships or give up his whole education and future to run off with some girl. He never had his first kiss either, obvious since he never had a relationship. Every once in a while, yes, he'd wonder how it felt. Especially when he saw high school teens in the halls, attached at the lips. He even saw kissing lovers in his favorite cafes and libraries. Zexion had a serious belief in no PDA.**

**Okay, Zexion would admit after much arguing that his childhood was sort of wasted. All of his firsts slipped away from his eyes on that one day. The day that he suddenly remembered as he was searching through the book shelves of the community library and with the wrong pull of a book, a dozen more fell out. Zexion had cursed himself for such clumsiness and kneeled to pick them up. He reached for a book but stopped. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and that's when the memory flashed.**

**Books, **

_an iPod, _

**_and two Junior High students falling to the floor. _**

**A cute scowl, **

_an apologizing grin, _

_**a soft, sudden touch, **_

_**leaning in, **_

_**pulling away, **_

_**running away, and **_

_**finally forgeting sixty-nine million terrifyingly painful days later.**_

**Zexion was thininking about it again as he walked through the halls of Twilight High with the large stack of his books blocking his view. Nobody could see it but Zexion was pouting. He was remembering the blond goof. And after so many years of pushing it to the corners of his mind too! He had promised himself that he would focus on school and forget completely about the boy. Why was he even stuck on him anyway? Zexion was smart and had a promising future ahead of him. He could worry about that relationship stuff later. He didn't care about it one bit so why, oh, WHY was he stuck on that grinning musician that tempted him to change his mind about his opinion on love? !**

Then, just like five years ago, the scheming scholar and the melodius nocturne bump into each other and like their masters, the iPod and the stack of books fall onto the hallway floor of Twilight High. Zexion and Demyx look up at the same time and at the sight of the other's face, **Zexion scowls** and _Demyx grins._

"I should really watch where I'm going." Demyx says.

Zexion feels his face turn a little hot and nods, quickly kneeling afterward to get his books and leave as soon as possible. Demyx gets on his knees too and begins to help, keeping his eyes on Demyx the whole time.

_This is my chance...I might never see him again._ Demyx thinks to himself and clears his throat.

"My name's Demyx Myde. Sorry for bumping into you."

"My name's Zexion Ienzo. And it's alright."

"Zexion..." Demyx whispers. Zexion turns even redder at the sound of Demyx whispering his name so close to his face. Luckily, Demyx can't see said blushing face. "So, you go to Twilight High?"

"I guess you can say that."

"I'm a Senior. What about you?" Usually, whenever Demyx told someone that he was a Senior, despite him having the form of a grown teen, they'd be surprised. Mostly because of his childish ways. Other times though, if it were a lower classman girl, she'd blush a little and immediately get giggly. Demyx didn't get any of those reactions from Zexion.

He just nods. "I'm an upper classman."

"How is that possible? Wait, aren't you really smart? Are you in some sort of advanced classes?" Demyx asks, making Zexion wonder if he remembered after all this time that Zexion was smart. "I'd be a little surprised though..." He reaches forward and places his hand onto Zexion's. Zexion looks up and into those aquamarine eyes in confusion. Demyx flashes a small, sweet grin. "You don't really see so many hot guys with brains."

Zexion smirks and whispers, "Be careful, Mr. Myde. You can get in a lot of trouble for flirting with your English teacher."

* * *

><p><strong>"YEAH! Zexion just kicked Demyx in the face with words!" That's what I said after I typed the last sentence.<strong>

**By the way, an apologizing grin is when the person has both eyebrows up and flashes a toothful grin, sort of sorry about the situation and hoping the smile will make things better. Right?**

**And also, near the end, it stops being past tense and turns into current tense. That's how most of the story will go afterwards.**

**Anyway, yeah, that was the second chapter. Did I do well? Terrible? Amazing? ! Please tell me in a review! It actually makes me update sooner and with more determination to make the next chapter beautiful. It's seriously true. This chapter came out probably a kabillion years earlier because of the two reviews I got. TWO! Thanks, guys!**


End file.
